Da Ji/Ilayuminite
|organization = Ancient Gods. |health = 2 |health# = 116 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 146 |attack = 3 |attack# = 25 |defense = 3 |defense# = 25 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 5 |evasion# = 33 |effects = |bio = Emperor Zhou's desire for the Goddess Nu Wa was considered an obsession, perhaps even madness. She sent signs and missives to reject him, but Zhou would not be dissuaded. At night, he slipped into her temple and scrawled poetry across the walls espousing his undying love. This defilement could not go unanswered. Nu Wa summoned the most conniving and wicked Fox Spirit she could and thrust it upon the Emperor with intent to spiral his life into misery. Little did Nu Wa know what she had just unleashed.For thousands of years the nine-tailed Fox spirit had lived, biding its time, honing its malicious appetites. Finally in human form, it assumed the irresistible guise of Da Ji, and to Emperor Zhou, she could do no wrong.With free reign of the empire and its people, Da Ji reveled in torture and malice. She took delight in their screams of pain and she danced to playful music composed at her command, the musicians trembling for every note.So grievous did these atrocities grow that the people rose up and overthrew their ruler. they stormed the gates, toppled the throne, and pursued Zhou to his bed chamber, where the crazed emperor finally took his own life.Yet, Da Ji managed to escape and conceal herself. Now she joins the fray, not to save the universe, nor empower her pantheon, but instead to soak up every last cry of anguish from her enemies. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |name2 = A Thousand Cuts |stamina2 = 16% |target2 = One Enemy |damage2 = Medicore |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = 6 |hitcrit2 = 79%/66% |type2 = Melee Slashing |effects2 = |name3 = A Trickster's Spirit |stamina3 = 19% |target3 = One Enemy |damage3 = Good |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = 2 |hitcrit3 = 87%/66% |type3 = Melee Slashing Magic |effects3 = |name4 = The Paolao |stamina4 = 26% |target4 = All Enemies |damage4 = Very Strong |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds (starts off CD) |hits4 = 5 |hitcrit4 = 93%/69% |type4 = Ranged Slashing Summon |effects4 = }} Team-Up Bonuses: *'Red in the Ledger': Heroes who started their careers as villains. *'Antihero:' Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'Arcane Arts': Heroes who use magic. - Possessing a body, resurrection, etc. *'Rule the World:' Heroes who are Queens or Kings. *'Anti-Precog': Characters against Precognitive Justice. *'Bloodlusted:' Heroes with attacks that cause Bleeding. *'Seducers: '''All Heroes who are able to seduce others. *'Pain is the Meaning of Life'': Sadists. *'Flirt: Heroes who are known to be flirtatious. *'Big Mouth': Heroes that like to mouth off. *'Throw the Shade: '''Sassy Heroes. *'Watch Them Fall: Heroes who love discord and stryfe. *'''What Does The Fox Say?: Da Ji and Kitsune. Notes *Click the effects for the numbers. *Only hits the enemy one time with her blades in Horrible Burns. '''The other 4 hits come to show the intense burn/bleed. * increases stats for '''HITS. '''Pairing her with someone like Deadpool is advised. *The animation procs one time each time, even if an enemy is hit by 2 or more hits. Also doesn't stop the game for it to end. * is a reference to how Da Ji had to die (or at least thought to be dead) in Chinese Mythology. The 3 mightest gods (excluding the Jade Emperor) had to watch over Da Ji with an army while executing her. *Might change Pain Converter to an exploitation effect. ''' Category:Female Category:Ancient Gods Category:90 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Infiltrators Category:Infiltrator Category:Heroes